


O beijo de despedida.

by Amoreusou



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Finnrose Week, fofo e sofrido, versão em português da fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoreusou/pseuds/Amoreusou





	O beijo de despedida.

Finn estava parado próximo da cama dela na Falcon fazia meia-hora.  
Ele havia cuidado dela desde que saíram de Crait e pedira pessoalmente para Leia que Rose fosse transferida para a ala médica e cuidada por um androite, o que a líder a Resistência assentiu com um sorriso gentil.  
O problema é que já se passara quase uma semana e, apesar de ela estar com todos os sinais vitais, Rose não acordava. O androide era uma versão muito antiga e de poucas palavras, assim ele só sabia que ela estava se recuperando.  
“Minha culpa, Rose. Eu não devia ter tentando derrotar sozinho um canhão. Eu mais do que ninguém deveria saber que não iria funcionar.”  
“ Ainda se desculpando por isso, amigo?” Poe disse se aproximando e batendo a mão esquerda sobre o ombro de Finn.  
“Eu provavelmente nunca vou parar. Principalmente depois que ela acordar.” Finn deu um sorrisinho “Ela não deixaria eu esquecer algo assim tão estúpido.”  
Poe olhou de Rose para o amigo, e depois do amigo para Rose, observando o jeito que ele olhava para ela.  
“Entendo.” O piloto colocou as mãos na cintura “Vocês estabeleceram uma ligação e tanta em Canto Bight, não?”  
Finn olhou para o amigo de canto de olho, notando então o olhar malicioso e tentou disfarçar, cruzando os braços e coçando a cabeça.  
“É...Mais ou menos como eu e Rey em Jakku.”  
“Você tem certeza que pensa em Rose da mesma forma como pensa em Rey?”  
Finn olhou para baixo um instante pensando sobre e então ergueu o olhar para Rose e apertou os olhos enquanto relutante afirmava com a cabeça.  
“Muito bem então.” Poe falou cruzando os braços e olhando para Rose também “Falando na Jedi, onde é que ela está?”  
Finn pestanejou e então ergueu o queixo e os olhos vaguearam enquanto ele tentava encontrar a resposta.  
“Sabe que eu não sei? Ela está sempre tentando ler aqueles livros, ou consertar o lightsaber ou gritando com o nada, fazendo cara de brava do nada.”  
Poe olhava com um meio sorriso para o amigo ao perceber que ele confirmava a sua teoria de que Rey não era a mesma coisa que Rose para ele, mas a medida que Finn discorria as coisas estranhas que Rey vinha fazendo ele começou a erguer uma sobrancelha e concordar com a cabeça.  
“Verdade.” Poe apertou os lábios e depois suspirou batendo as mãos ao lado do corpo “É, Jedi é um tipo complicado mesmo.” Finn balançou a cabeça concordando, olhando novamente para Rose, chamando o olhar de Por para a mecânica novamente e suspirando “Eu na verdade vim aqui te chamar, amigo. Já estamos prontos. Só falta você.”  
Finn olhou apreensivo para Poe que confirmou com a cabeça que já tinham que ir.  
“Está certo.” Finn foi quem suspirou dessa vez “Eu só...” ele coçou a cabeça com a mão esquerda e fez um sinal para Rose com a direita.  
Poe entendeu e assentiu, dando uma ultima batidinha no ombro do amigo antes de sair da ala médica.  
Finn olhou para trás tentando confirmar que Poe já tinha ido e então para frente, observando novamente Rose.  
“Acho que não dá mais para esperar.” Ele soltou o ar dos pulmões “Mas quando eu voltar você já vai estar melhor, não vai?”  
A total ausência de resposta mais o vez o machucando. Queria tanto ouvir de novo alguma resposta inteligente ou atravessada dela.  
Ele então foi até a cabeceira da cama dela e se agachou ali, o rosto a centímetros do dela.  
“A verdade, Rose, é que sem você eu ainda estaria perdido na Galáxia. Foi preciso alguém derrubar várias vezes para eu entender onde é o meu lugar.” Os olhos dele desceram para os lábios dela “Do lado da Resistência. Com você.” Notando o que dizia, Finn arregalou os olhos “Digo, vocês, Poe, Rey, Leia e você. Claro. Não só você. Tem muita gente na Resistência.” Ele pigarreou e olhou ao redor, percebendo que estava sozinho. “Até mais.”  
Ele disse erguendo a cabeça e indo beijar com ternura a testa dela, afastando o rosto devagar. Finn então olhou novamente para os lábios dela. Levando o dedo indicador sobre os próprios lábios, ele voltou a olhar para trás tentando ver se vinha alguém, e quando se voltou para Rose mais uma vez para lhe dar outro beijo...  
“AAAA” ele deu um grito e caiu para trás. Um “porg” como Rey chamava, estava agora a frente do rosto de Rose respondendo ao grito de Finn com outro grito “O que...Maldição. De onde você veio praga?” o porg soltou novo som alto e estridente, fazendo Finn pular e ir tentar alcançar ele “Cala a boca. Vai acordar a Rose.” Ele disse enquanto tentava agarrar o animal que pulava e corria de cima a baixo pela cama, até que Finn finalmente conseguiu segurá-lo antes de chegar a pular sobre a cabeça dela “Te peguei.” Finn ergueu o porg no ar e se ergueu como se carregasse algo fedido, mas com uma expressão vitoriosa “Agora você não vai mais incomodar a Rose” ele disse enquanto colocava o animal do lado de fora da ala e se apressava a entrar e fechar a porta.  
Rose abrira os olhos com dificuldade tentando entender o que acontecia ao seu redor, qual a razão de tanto barulho, mas quando percebeu que quem estava ali era Finn, fechando a porta da ala, ela arregalou os olhos e num momento de covardia, fechou os olhos. Ela não sabia direito onde estava, mas lembrava onde estivera antes de apagar. A mente dela, enquanto fechava os olhos tentando parecer ainda dormindo, vagavam em toda o tipo de perguntas, desde o que ela fazia ali numa cama apenas com Finn do mesmo quarto, e se havia passado tempo suficiente desde que ela apagara para ele já ter esquecido do beijo que ela deu nele.  
“Aquele danado.” Finn disse se agachando novamente perto da cabeceira de Rose e levando a mão esquerda para ajeitar o cabelo dela que o animal havia bagunçado no meio da correria ali “É, pelo visto nada de acorda mesmo.” Ele suspirou e jogou a cabeça para trás a observando. A mão dele agora pousava sobre o rosto dela, o polegar afagando a bochecha direita dela. Um suspiro, os olhos dele desceram rapidamente para os lábios de Rose e Finn se decidiu.  
Num impulso ele pressionou os lábios dele nos dela, de inicio terno e a medida que sentia algo dentro dele acordar, ele abriu novamente os lábios e sugou os dela.  
Rose abrira os olhos assustada ao receber o beijo, cedendo então e fechando os olhos enquanto abria também os lábios e correspondia ao beijo, perdida em uma revolta de sensações.  
Foi quando Finn notou que ela correspondia ao beijo que ele abriu os próprios olhos e afastou o rosto.  
“Rose?” ele disse com a voz aguda, surpreso, os olhos arregalados.  
“Finn!” Rose disse abrindo também os olhos e prendendo a respiração.  
Por milésimos de segundos eles se encararam surpresos, e milésimos de segundos depois Finn voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez com paixão, puxando o ar e passando os braços pelos ombros dela para trazê-la para ele, se ajoelhando ali enquanto Rose correspondia ao beijo e soltava o ar num gemido.  
O som metálico da porta se abrindo atrás deles porém os alertou da presença de outra pessoa, e eles pararam o beijo para olhar naquela direção.  
Demorou um tempo até encontrarem a figura de BB-8 que descia a cabeça para o lado tentando entender o que acontecia.  
“Acho bom você não ter gravado isso, BB.” Finn disse em tom de ameaça, tendo beeps que ele mal entendia como resposta. Finn voltou então a olhar para Rose, a quem ainda tinha nos braços.  
“Oi.” Foi a resposta dela depois de segundos de silencio entre eles.  
“Oi.” Ele soltou a resposta com o ar.  
Atrás dele, os acordando mais uma vez, BB-8 bipou.  
“Que foi bola?” Finn disse se virando irritado.  
“Ele disse que você já deveria estar embarcando. Que todos já estão indo embora.” Rose traduziu o que BB-8 dizia e então o olhar dela encontrou o triste olhar de Finn.  
“Eu...”  
“Está indo embora.”  
“Não.” Ele se apressou a responder, tentando garantir que não estava abandonando ela.  
“Então você vai ficar?” ela respondeu o mirando com um brilho de esperança.  
Finn baixou o olhar melancólico e Rose fechou os dela.  
“Também, não.” Ele suspirou “ É uma missão de resgate da Resistência.” Finn tentou deixar claro que estava junto com a Resistência, Rose mantendo o olhar abaixando “Mas não é muito perigosa nem demorada. Eu volto logo.”  
Ela suspirou e tentou sorrir, voltando a olhar para ele.  
“Será que você não vai precisar de ajuda para garantir isso?”  
Um sorriso cresceu no canto direito dos lábios dele.  
“Eu tenho certeza que toda a ajuda seria bem-vinda, mas no momento eu consigo cumprir essa missão até minha melhor parceira estar totalmente recuperada.”  
Rose não respondeu. Não conseguiu encontrar palavras. Sentia como se algo a cortasse como navalha por dentro ao mesmo tempo que os olhos começavam a queimar com as lágrimas que ela tentava segurar.  
“Sim.” Ela disse fungando e baixando a cabeça. Rose não queria que ele visse ela chorar de novo. Foi assim que se conheceram e não terminou muito bem.  
“Hey.” Ele pegou o queixo dela com a mão direita e a fez encarar os olhos dele, ternos para ela “Eu volto logo.”  
“Volta?” ela perguntou e fungou novamente.  
“Volto. Eu tenho uma ótima razão para isso.” Ele disse dando um sorrisinho e então descendo os lábios para beijar os dela com ternura, suspirar quando ela correspondeu e então afastar o rosto.  
BB-8 soltou outro beep e ele fechou os olhos soltando o ar dos pulmões.  
“Já vou bola!” Finn deitou Rose na cama gentilmente e se colocou de pé, ali do lado dela, as mãos na cintura “É uma promessa.” Ele disse enquanto lia apreensão nos olhos dela.  
Rose forçou um sorriso e então Finn se virou, indo apressado até BB-8, se virando ainda mais uma vez para ver Rose antes de sair da ala médica.  
Ela então se sentou na cama e ficou olhando para a porta aberta, escutando os passos dele sumirem enquanto as lágrimas começavam a cair pelo rosto dela. Num misto de tristeza pela partida dele, e alegria, a mão direita indo pousar sobre os lábios, onde ainda conseguia sentir os dele pressionando.  
“Me acordou com um beijo. E foi embora com outro.”


End file.
